Lección
by kag-chan
Summary: *Chapter 2 is up*The gang mits a human IY lookalike.With fluffy black dog-ears 2 &acts so much lyk him. and kag's falling for him. wat wil IY do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Everything except the plot!!! Happy?!  
Warning: Angst... Hey, I love angst--- but with a very happy ending! I don't like angst stories with a sad ending.... that always made me wanna cry... T_T  
----------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
'Lección'  
by: kag-chan  
Chapter 1: Strike again!  
Another ordinary shard hunting day. Inuyasha was as usual, waiting for Kagome near the Bone Eater's well since it's the third day Kagome went back to her time. Her reason? Of course, those stupid tests again. He always hates it whenever she needs to goes back to her time to take that stupid, darn test. But of course he never admits it. It will turn out that he misses her. Yup, definitely that will ruin his image.  
As he stood there, arms across his chest, all his senses were alert incase there will be an attack from those youkai who always chases them for the shards. His ears twitched when he heard a faint sound not far from the Goshinboku tree. He felt something familiar. 'Really' familiar. Since he thought Kagome won't come until sunset, he decided to take a look.  
He dashed to the tree or more like he flew to the tree 'cause he looks like flying whenever he runs so fast. As he landed gracefully on the grass, his eyes looked at his left and right to locate where that 'familiar' aura is. A white thing flew behind him. It looks like a milkfish floating around. Yup. Definitely. Your guess is right. That was Kikyou's shikigami. That fish-like thing floated at the direction behind the Goshinboku, carrying another innocent soul to feed its master. Its master or rather mistress steps out from her hiding place.  
"Kikyou...." Inuyasha gasped silently.  
"So.. we meet again.." Kikyou stated, while the shikigami continues to supply souls in her body.  
"Kikyou, I'm really sorry this happened to you.... if you could just let me-  
"What? Let you what? Protect me? Protect me from all the dangers? Protect me from Naraku? Inuyasha, I'm not as helpless as you thought." Kikyou looked straight at his eyes. Inuyasha was taken aback.  
"But Kikyou, we both know that sooner or later, Naraku is going to attack and try to kill you!" At these words, Inuyasha started to walk towards her, hands aiming to hug her. Kikyou was cornered by the tree against her and Inuyasha in front of her. "And in that time, you'll need all the protection you can have!" Inuyasha, finally reached her and forcefully hugged her. At first, Kikyou was struggling against him. Then decided to just go with the flow and hugged him back.  
---------------  
Kagome hurriedly grabbed all the supplies she needs back at the Feudal Era. From foods inside the refrigerator, to the extra medicinal supplies in their cabinet. She was late again due to the detention she received in her school. And she was sure, Inuyasha is already p*ssed off to her by now. She promised to come back before sunset, but the sun is already set!  
"Ma! Grandpa! Souta! I'm going back at the well now! Bye!" she called out while running towards the well. "Goodbye to Buyo too!"  
"Take care Kagome!" her mother called back too.  
"Hai!"  
---------------  
It was like a lightning struck Kagome's heart. At first, the moment she arrived, she was so worried when she didn't found Inuyasha that should be waiting for her near the well. She thought that maybe some youkai attacked him and he desperately needs some help. She quickly grabbed her bow and arrow and run towards the woods. She didn't know why but she just felt that Inuyasha was sure to be in the woods at that moment. She arrived at the Goshinboku tree, and she was right. Inuyasha is there. But no, he's not injured. As a matter of fact, he's in a very fine condition. Perfect condition, in some other words.  
"But Kikyou, we both know that sooner or later, Naraku is going to attack and try to kill you!" At these words, Inuyasha started to walk towards her, hands aiming to hug her. Kikyou was cornered by the tree against her and Inuyasha in front of her. "And in that time, you'll need all the protection you can have!" Inuyasha finally reached her and forcefully hugged her. At first, Kikyou was struggling against him. Then decided to just go with the flow and hugged him back.  
"Just please Kikyou, let me protect you. All this times, I never thought of anything, anyone, except you..." Inuyasha pressed Kikyou against him more tightly.  
Kagome witnessed this before. Actually, she witnessed this numerous times. So why does she have to witness this again and again? She held a hand against her chest as she felt a familiar breath taking pain occurred inside of her. The feeling whenever she saw this scene. She didn't know why but she still watched the not-so-pretty scenery in front of her even though it was causing so much pain in her.  
Kikyou pulled out from their tight embrace as she mentally commanded her shikigami to carry her away from that place. Inuyasha tried his best to stop her but her last few words did the thing to himself.  
"Inuyasha.. it's too late for us. Too late to correct all the wrong things happened to us before. We could never turn back time." Those were the last few words escaped from her lips as she was carried away by her shikigamis and faded from the tall trees above. Inuyasha just stood there still staring far away. He's eyes held emotions of longing as he whispered his last words to Kikyou, "But Kikyou, I still love you. Can't that change this situation.?" He slowly lowered his head and his bangs covered his eyes as he stared on the ground. He then turned around to head at the well while saying his statement out loud, thinking no one could hear him, "I hate time. I hate this stupid time!" He then stopped dead on his track as his nose picked a familiar scent.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking directly at the tree were Kagome is hiding. Kagome didn't say a word, but tried to dry her tear stained face as quickly as she can. She then came out from her hiding place.  
"H-hello.... I'm sorry if I walked in with your b-business. I-I tried my best not to disturb you..... She didn't sense me, right? I-I didn't ruin anything, r-right?" Kagome tried to stop trembling but failed slightly to do so. Inuyasha isn't that stupid to not notice that she cried the whole time when that 'scene' was happening. But being a stubborn idiot, in so many times he could choose to try and not be affected by a woman's tears, he chose this time. Plain stupid.  
"It's your fault you witnessed it." He stated, not daring to look at Kagome's surprised eyes as he walked pass her. Inuyasha, him self, didn't understand why did he do that. He mentally slapped his self for being an idiot. He tried to turn around and say his first apology ever to Kagome but was abruptly stopped when he felt a light tap on his back.  
"Yeah. You're right. Sorry again." Kagome smiled sweetly. But Inuyasha knew it was fake and that broke his heart. The smile Kagome showed him was one of those forceful kind that will rip your heart out. Kagome walked pass him heading towards the well. He just followed mindlessly as he stared at her retreating back. Kagome picked up her big yellow backpack and her pink bike as she headed towards the village. That's when he noticed that at that time in the woods, Kagome was carrying only her bow and arrow. He realized that she might have thought he was in some kind of trouble, and that was the reason that dragged her into the woods. She was so worried for him and that was her reward? That made his heart even more ripped out. And hey, this was the first time Kagome didn't run away back to her time. Is she trying to be careless and unaffected this time?  
They were halfway walking down the path that heads towards the village when Inuyasha tried again to open a discussion.  
"K-kagome..." Inuyasha called her but for the third time that moment, she tried the same getaway.  
"Oh! Inuyasha look! The villager is holding some parade! Can we go there? Hm? Hm? The others will surely love going there too! Huh? Inuyasha? Pleeeeeeezzzzzeee???" Kagome tried her best puppy eyes and it sure did the whole work.  
"Ummm... s-sure." Now that reply surely isn't from our real favorite hanyou. Usually, Inuyasha will complain about 'wasting time' and 'it will be wiser to use our time in shard hunting instead of that crap'. This was noticed by our favorite flea, Myouga, but decided to just shut up for awhile.  
"Inuyasha-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Inuyasha-samaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Myouga called out, while jumping up and down towards their direction.  
"What the hell do you want?!" Asked Inuyasha, annoyed.  
"There's a hanyou lying over there. I think he really needs your help. He's badly injured!" Myouga looked thoughtfully at Inuyasha then desperately at Kagome.  
"And when did you started to worry about other people?" Inuyasha looked at the flea on his hand.  
"He was a good friend of mine and his father was a good friend of yours too, Inuyasha-sama!" Myouga stated, slightly frowning at Inuyasha's comment. Kagome leaned closer at the flea on Inuyasha's palm. And since his palm was dangerously close to his face, their faces were dangerously close at each other too. Inuyasha blushed in several shades of red but Kagome seems not to notice as she asked the old man. "Where is he, Myouga-jiji?"  
"He's over there, Kagome-sama!" the flea hopped up and down on Inuyasha's palm as he pointed to the east direction.  
Kagome walked while leading her bike to the direction the flea pointed but stopped by Inuyasha's voice.  
"Where the hell are you going!?"  
"To the injured hanyou, where else?" Kagome looked behind.  
"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Didn't you hear Myouga-jiji? There's someone who needs our help." Kagome reasoned.  
"And who said you could help that person?! And heck, I think you're the one who didn't hear what he said. He's not a person, he's a hanyou!" Inuyasha threw his hands on his side informing his statement.  
"What's the matter if he's a hanyou? You're a hanyou too." Kagome put her hands on her hips, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sango spoke while walking towards them from the village. She was wearing her ordinary clothes, Hiraikotsu still hanging on her back. They could see Miroku behind her with Shippou on his right shoulder.  
"Kagomeeeeee!!!" Shippou jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and wailed while running towards Kagome. Kagome hugged and cradled him in return.  
"So what's happening? Your usual argument can be heard at the entrance of the village." Asked Sango.  
"We were just about to head back to help an injured hanyou. Aren't we Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha just sulked. Confusion can be seen at every new arrivals' faces.  
"A hanyou? But what if-"  
"We've been through that Miroku. The hanyou is a good friend of Myouga-jiji and so were Inuyasha's father and his. So com'on!" Kagome put Shippou in her bike's basket and continued her pace. Every body just followed.  
*"I think there's something happened to Kagome-chan and Inuyasha."* Sango whispered to the monk.  
*"Me too."* Miroku whispered back. But he won't let the opportunity of Sango having a very close distance to him go into waste.  
"HENTAI!!!!!!" PAK!!!!  
---------------end of chapter 1---------------  
If you have time, pls. review.  
  
Luv,  
  
kag-chan  
  
--------------- 


	2. Darker and Darker

Disclaimer: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...not mine....BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... -_-;;;;;;  
________________________________________________________________________ CHAPTER 2: Darker and Darker ________________________________________________________________________  
Since the location where Myouga pointed is a lot farther than they thought, the gang decided to use their usual transportation; Kirara and...... Just Kirara. Inuyasha isn't in use this time.  
"Kagome-chan, it's not that I mind you riding on Kirara, and that makes the three of us carried by Kirara.. but did you and Inuyasha have another argument?" Sango asked. Kagome was at the middle while Sango sat behind her. Miroku was on front just to be sure that his 'cursed' hand won't be able to do its usual routine.  
"Ano... No...... and...... yes. Sango-chan, I'm really sorry if I'm such a bother, if you like you could just drop me off and I'll just ride my bike.."  
"Ha, ha. It's not funny. So you had an argument. Ummmm.. the usual? I mean...... is it Kikyou again?"  
"Yeah.... " Kagome replied sadly. She just stared at her hands on her lap. Suddenly, another hand was placed on hers.  
"Kagome-sama, if you only agree about my proposal, you won't be experiencing this kind of things...." Miroku stated as if he was talking about big business, and wears the most innocent face he could muster. Kagome and Sango had a huge sweat drop on their head and facefaulted-anime style of course. A boomerang was dropped on his head.  
"Ne, pretty Sango, if you're jealous, you should have told me so. Gomenasai...." he smiled innocently as he rubbed the back of his head and pretended to blush.  
Sango swung her boomerang again and Miroku had another reward. Sango paused when she noticed Inuyasha.  
"Ne, Kagome-chan, Inuyasha is waving at us. I think he's calling us over. Kirara!" Kirara quickly flew towards the forest where Inuyasha was standing on a branch of a tree. (A/N: I always notice Sango never gave Kirara directions. She just calls her name and Kirara quickly does whatever Sango have in mind. Do they have some kinda telepathy or something? Oh shoot! What is this author's note doing at the middle of the story?!)  
As they got there, "Kagomeeeeeee!!!!" Shippou squealed happily as he jumped from the bike's basket Inuyasha has been carrying to Kagome's lap. Kagome just patted him on his head and cradle him like a child.  
"Here is the place where Myouga left this so-called hanyou. He's still looking for him. We'll just have to wait." Inuyasha informed them. He was looking at Miroku, who was looking at him too, then to Sango who was doing the same, to Shippou, then to Kagome, who was the only one not having an eye-contact with him and found Shipou's tail much more interesting.  
His eyes narrowed, "Oi wench, why didn't you rode on me?" Miroku couldn't help but snickered at his question.  
  
"Miroku you pervert!" Inuyasha swung his clawed hand but just to scare the monk off. "What?!" Miroku asked as he leaned backwards to avoid Inuyasha's claws. The two girls just snickered but Shippou is confused.  
  
"What's wrong with Kagome riding on Inuyasha?" all of the persons that is more than two-three feet tall 'ulp'ed and stared at each others, Miroku just patted Shippou's head.  
"You're too young kid." The others closed their eyes and nodded in agreement. Then Miroku added, "But when your time comes, you could find some girl to ride on you too." Sango's boomerang found its way to the monk's head again. "Whaaa~aat?!!!" Miroku whimpered.  
  
"Inuyasha-samaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Inuyasha-samaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Myouga bounced towards them.  
Inuyasha jumped gracefully down from the tree and landed with a soft thump on the grassy ground. Kirara landed a few feet from him too as the three climbed off of her.  
"Inuyasha-sama, he's just over there, in the middle of the forest and I think his injuries are getting worst!" the flea said worriedly.  
The gang quickly rushed to the place where Myouga lead them. As they arrived, a person wearing a black version of Inuyasha's kimono, with a long black shiny hair was lying on the ground covered in blood, twigs, leaves, and all bio-degradable. Kagome covered her mouth at the very scary condition the hanyou has. The others only stood there, still astonished at the sight. Kagome was the first to snapped out of it and quickly run towards the injured hanyou. The others followed.  
"What happened to him?" Sango asked as she knelt and helps Kagome to aid the hanyou. Kagome dug deeper in her back pack in search of her first aid kit.  
"Some youkai attacked us as we went to hunt some shards here." Myouga responded while trying to make a sip at the unconscious hanyou, but before his straw-like-mouth touches the hanyou's lower arm, he was grabbed by the rough thumb and index finger of Inuyasha.  
  
"You're helping this stranger to find some shards?!" Inuyasha bellowed at the old flea whose head is slightly pale from Inuyasha's squeezing.  
"Ne, Inuyasha-sama.....*ulp* you have a much powerful shard detector Kagome- sama, and we're just getting those so we could give it to you!!!" Myouga lied.  
"Shard detector..." Kagome whispered as she smiled sadly while trying to clean the hanyou's dirt-covered face. No one heard her, even Sango who was approximately close at her, except maybe for those who have much stronger hearing sense. Inuyasha's head turned slowly and glanced at her.  
Suddenly, the hanyou's eyes snapped open and darted a look towards Kagome's surprised face. As quick as a blink of an eye, Kagome founds herself pinned on the ground, both hands above her head, feeling slight painful due to the hanyou's tight grip, and she was slightly choking to due to the hanyou's other hand squeezing tightly around her neck. Their faces was curtained by the hanyou's long raven hair. His claws piercing painfully at Kagome's skin.  
  
"Bitch! Give me the shards!" He huskily said as Kagome looked wide-eyed and stared at his deep violet eyes. Several thoughts run in her mind. 'Man..... H-he looks like Inu-inuyasha....' Yep, he definitely looks like him.  
  
"You're hurting me!" Kagome shouted back at him. His hands tighten as he repeated his words. Kagome winced in pain. "GIVE ME THE SHA-  
  
The hanyou didn't get to finish his words as a blurred flash of red knocked him down.  
  
"You fuckin' bastard!!" Inuyasha growled as he puts his right foot at the hanyou's abdomen and started to make a cracking sound from his knuckles. The hanyou winced in pain cause Inuyasha placed his foot on a very injured area. And of course Inuyasha knew this.  
  
"We went all the way here just to help your fuckin' ass and that's the way you thank us?!" Inuyasha prepared his claws as he aims to the hanyou when the forest suddenly got dark.  
  
They all looked above as the sky started to get darker and darker and the ground suddenly moved like an earthquake was coming. Strong wind started to blow like there was a very strong storm coming. Kagome tried to get up but the ground started to shake violently and started to tear apart so she fell back down. Several kinds of animals in the forest tried to getaway but were blocked because the trees were starting to fall down.  
  
"I-I si-se-se-sense sa-sa-some sh-shi-shards...!" Kagome shouted stutteringly as she desperately hugged the nearest tree she could find to prevent herself from shaking wildly and from being blown away from the very strong wind which was now carrying many pieces of leaves and twigs towards their direction.  
  
The two hanyous turned their head towards Kagome's direction just on time as a very big, black, hard trunk of a tree with pointed single root, and never ending single black branch above crashed down in front of a very shocked Kagome.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
"Kagomeeeee!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaped and run as fast as he could towards Kagome's direction, ignoring the sharp twigs that were hitting his face and instantly forgotten about the other hanyou.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango shouted as she grabbed Miroku's hand, who was trying his best to hold on at his staff that he buried deeply for support for the violent earthquake and very strong wind. They both ride on Kirara as Kirara tried her best to fight the very strong wind.  
Suddenly, more and more of those kinds of trunks that fell in front of Kagome was starting to fall everywhere. Kirara with Sango and Miroku on her back tried to dodge all those things and having difficulty doing it because the place was getting very much darker than before and add the fact of the very very strong wind which was getting more worst than before too.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! KAGOMEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Now who the heck was that? Surely they didn't forget anyone, did they?  
  
----------------- end of chapter 2 ------------------ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________  
Thanks to those who reviewed. You made me so happy ^___^  
  
Again, if you have time please review.  
  
Luv,  
Kag-chan  
--------------- 


End file.
